Legend of Zelda: A New Adventure
by Gold of Termina
Summary: The Hero of Time was lost and allowed Ganon to become immortal. Then the Hero of TIme awoke in a time of "The Harvest." Can Link help the Nirvana's crew stop the harvest and Ganon?


** Whassup my peoples?! I got the idea for this after reading the story "Vandread x Legend of Zelda" by LINKIN213. Link will be speaking Hylian for the first few chapters then obtain a way to speak English. But anyways this takes place before the women warm up to the men and vice versa. Link was frozen in time by the complete Force (The Triforce Pieces of Power, Wisdom, and Courage) and it allowed Ganon to force Zelda to marry him and he made her use her power as Hylia to let him take over Hyrule. So now Link must help the crew of the Nirvana to stop the harvest and defeat Ganon. Takes place after Majora's Mask and Ocarina of Time. Link has the Master Sword, all of the Masks, ten bottles filled with the following, 1: Fairy, 2: Fairy, 3: Fairy, 4: Red Potion, 5: Blue Potion, 6: Gold Dust, 7: Red Potion, 8: Green Potion, 9:Blue Potion, 10: Fairy. There's apart where I make a sexist remark but I am not sexist. Without further ado onto the story. BTW This is after the battle where Hibiki joins after going out with Gascogne to refill the Dread team. AKA episode 2 or 3 I can't remember. **

** Hibiki's PoV**

"Mister Alien!" Dita called out. "What the hell do you want now?" I asked. "Me, Jura, and Meia, found a strange crystal. I thought you might want to see it." "Well okay I figure I could take a look." On the way I ask "So when did you all find this thing?" "We found it while we were fighting those bad aliens." (Skip ahead to the crystal) "So this is the weird crystal thing." "Yep!" Then I saw a small crack in it that got bigger and bigger until the whole thing exploded. What was lying in the rubble was a man, about seventeen, wearing a green outfit, with a green floppy hat, leather boots, a strap across his chest and torso, and he had blond hair and pointed ears. We carried the man to the infirmary where Duelo did a quick check up on him saying "He's out cold could be a while before he wakes up."

**3 Weeks Later**

**Link's PoV**

I woke up and all I remembered was setting off to get back to Hyrule when I heard three feminine voices and one male voice. They said something about sending the hero to another place where he's needed. Then everything's a blank. I saw a person with long black hair wearing a white coat of some sort. I didn't know if I could trust it so I pulled out my old weapon, a Deku Stick. I held it ready to strike when it turned around. It was a male with black eyes and tanned skin like a Gerudo's. He said "So you're awake. I'm Duelo what's your name?" "What's it to you?" He gave me a puzzled look and said "Excuse me I couldn't understand you, could you say that again?" "I said what's it to you!" He gave me that puzzled look again and said "I cannot speak your language." I thought "Where am I? Is this another place connected through the Lost Woods?" I looked around and thought "No. It couldn't be. Then how did I get here?" Then I realized that my sword and shield weren't on my back. I asked him and remembered he couldn't understand me. I saw a pen and paper nearby him. I put away my Deku Stick realizing I was still holding it and I grabbed it. He asked me "What are you doing?" I quickly drew the Master Sword and Hylian Shield roughly and showed him. "Oh! You want your stuff back. I'm sorry but I'm only allowed out here because I'm the only doctor on this ship. I highly doubt they'll allow you to wield a weapon. They hardly let Hibiki use his Vanguard to help them. I'd recommend keeping any other weapons out of sight." I nod signaling I understand. Then the door opened sort of like the entrance to the passage into the clock town and a woman walks in. She had red hair and she looked a lot like Malon. She says "Hi! I'm glad to see your awake!" I thought "She's really energetic. She's a lot like Romani." Then a kid with really spiked hair walks in behind her and says "The old lady sent us in here to get you and escort you down to the 'Men's Quarters.' In other words we're here to take you to the brig." I shrugged and followed them until on the way there, a red light flashed and an alarm went off.

It was killer on my ears. The boy said "Follow this hallway and take the third left to get to the brig we have to go." I followed the path but as I was running I encountered a redead. I was shocked to say the least. I shot it with an arrow then followed up with a strike from a Deku Stick. I put away my bow and ran back to where me and the two people parted ways and followed the path they took. I ended up in a large room and I saw no men, only women, running the ship. I saw an older woman at the top and out a large window that seemed to make up most of the rooms walls I saw a huge battle going on. I walked up to the old woman and showed her the picture I showed to the black haired guy and she said "What are you doing out here?" I said "I want my stuff back." Then remembered they can't speak Hylian and I saw their alphabet nearby the old woman and wrote what I said on the paper. "You mean those ancient weapons? Well why do you want those?" I write "They are special weapons made specifically for me. On top of that enemies that can only be killed with those Items are appearing on the ship." She says "Fine if it's to kill enemies go ahead and get them. They're in the third door to the right. Tell the ladies there I sent 'ya."

I retrieve my weapons and I thank the goddesses for my enhanced physical fitness because of the Triforce. Then I'm wandering the hallways and I see a Darknut along with a few Deku Scrubs. I put on my Stone Mask (Cue Stone Mask Song by Peanut Butter Gamer) and I kill each Deku Scrub I come to until I slash the Darknut's armor off and kill it. I pull off my stone mask and I hear footsteps I quickly replace the mask and run to the side of the room I see a woman with long blonde hair and a black suit that didn't leave much to the imagination, the woman from earlier, a woman with blue hair and I didn't see much else about her, and the boy from earlier. They walk right past me and leave the room. I take off my Stone Mask and put on my Bunny Hood. Running at double speed I catch up to them and I make a noise alerting them of my presence and I channel my inner Navi/Tatl and I say in a language everyone understands, annoying, "LOOK OUT!" Then they see it, the very incarnation of evil, Ganondork, I mean Ganondorf. "Neah Neah Neah! So this is where the Goddesses sent you! After your disappearance I was unable to obtain the complete force but I was able to get something just as good, Princess Zelda, the reincarnation of the Goddess Hylia! So I was able to conquer everything in Hyrule. Now I have found you and the universe shall be mine! These toys are too much for you. I demand you return them to me!" Waves of darkness began to radiate from his body. I told the others to run while they could via pointing and shouting. They escaped just in time for Ganondorf to raise an evil barrier. He charged his shot and launched it. I chuckled and pulled out an empty bottle and reflect his magic back at him. He didn't even try to defend and got hit straight on but he didn't go down. He just shrugged it off like it was nothing! Then he shot like fifty Fire Keese at me! Afterwards he chucked a giant double sided axe that acted like a boomerang. I did what instinct told me to do, shoot him with a light arrow. He froze and I charged up a spin attack. When I unleashed the attack, I spun once like normal, then I just kept spinning and spinning and I combo'd him like there was no tomorrow. He said "Next time I won't go easy on you!" Then he disappeared in a flash of bright light. His barriers fell and the women and the boy ran up to me and the blonde asked "Who was that?" I write "Gather the crew and I'll tell everyone who I am and who that was.

** So how was it? Please review I love getting feedback on how I'm doing and I know Link's PoV was way longer than Hibiki's but I felt like what needed to happen,** **needed to happen from Link's PoV. Thanks for reading and look out for more chapters of my other stories.**


End file.
